A Man In Her Shower
by Zucht
Summary: Brennan is away, when Angela is dropping off her mail she finds a man in the shower.


**A Man In Her Shower**

_**Disclaimer:** Bones and all related elements, characters and indicia © Kathy Reichs and FOX Home Entertainment. All Rights Reserved. All characters and situations-save those created by the authors for use solely on this website-are copyright Kathy Reichs and FOX Home Entertainment._

**A/N:** I have to thank my beta Jess for her superb job in getting me to dig deeper for a story and I owe her an apology for constantly repeating the same mistakes.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was late afternoon and Angela Montenegro was juggling an arm load of mail while she dug Bren's apartment key out of her purse. It wasn't the first time she had kept an eye on her place while she was out of town, and probably wouldn't be the last. Finding the elusive key she shoved it into the lock and heard the dead bolt slide easily out of place.

Heading into the apartment to place the mail on the small desk Bren kept in her office/spare bedroom/library, Angela noticed that Bren's bedroom door was open – it hadn't been that way the other day when she stopped by.

Hearing the shower running, she went into the bedroom only to stop; a man's jacket was laid on the bed and men's shoes were on the floor. She was scared, dropping the mail and running as quietly as possible, she left the apartment and fled down the stairs. When she reached her car, she spilled the contents of her purse looking for her cell phone. Finding it, she pressed the first number she could think of – Hodgkins. Thinking of someone better to call she hung up. As she was scrolling for the number her phone rang.

"What's wrong, Babe?" She heard the comforting voice of her Bug Man.

"Someone is in Bren's apartment, I ran down to my car to call for help. I hit your number but thought I should call Booth first."

"Call Booth, I'll be there in a few. And Ange…"

"Yes, Hodgie."

"Stay in your car and then get out of there."

"As soon as I talk to Booth, I'm out of here."

"That's my girl."

Pressing 'end', she pulled up Booth's number and pressed 'enter'. On the sixth ring her call is finally answered.

"Booth."

"Booth, its Angela." She began calmly and then lost it. "I'm scared. I'm outside Brennan's apartment and somebody is in there I saw a coat and shoes and heard the shower running…"

"Easy there, Ange, I'm the one in her apartment."

"Wha… Why are you in her apartment?"

"She called me this morning…"

"Why did she call you?" She interrupted.

"She wanted to know if it was Ok for her to bring Parker a book."

"What did you tell her?"

"Parker like books…"

"Ok, why are you showering in her apartment?"

"The water is out in my building so she said I could use hers, as long as I cleaned up afterward."

"To bad she's not there."

"Ange!"

"She could reach those hard to reach places."

"Angela!"

"You can't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"Good-Bye Angela!"

"Sure sounds like an admission of guilt to me."

"Ang…"

"Before I forget, her mail is scattered in her hallway. Be a sweetie and put it on her desk for me."

"Is that all?"

"One last thing, take another shower. With those dirty thoughts of yours you need it."

She smiled when she heard him end the call and saw Hodgkins pull up next to her car…

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Booth laid his phone back on the counter and leaned forward, resting his hands on the counter. Shaking his head he couldn't believe that Angela would be that daring, no that's wrong, she is always that daring. He looked into the mirror and smiled as two fair and well structured arms wrap around wrap around his waist.

"Angela giving you a hard time?"

"She was in your bedroom a couple of minutes ago. She called me…"

"Because you are my Shining Knight in FBI Standard Issue Body Armor." She states with a warm smile.

"I like that description. I also like that you came back three days early."

"And that the airline lost my luggage."

"Can you imagine what she would have done if she had seen your luggage and my clothes?"

"The squeal would have been deafening."

"Come on." He said pulling her back into the shower stall.

"I thought we were through in here?"

"Angela said I need another shower to clean my dirty thoughts."

"She is always right…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Rolling down her window so she could talk, "Jack, I am so glad to see you. It turns out that it's Booth in Bren's apartment. His water is turned off and she told him he could use her's when she called him this morning."

Jack looked at her and smiled, "Sweetheart, the airline called the office; they found her luggage, she can pick it up at their office."

**XxxX**

Bones pulled away from Booth, "Did that sound like a squeal?"

**The End**


End file.
